Gravity Falls: 10 Years in the Future
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: It's Gravity Falls 10 years in the future. Bill Cipher mysteriously returns after 10 years and possesses Stanley Pines. Oh you thought he was erased and gone forever? Well you couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since twin siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines had last visited Gravity Falls. 10 years since they had seen their Grunkle Stan and Ford, Soos and the rest of their friends. 10 years since they had their most amazing summer adventure yet.

But at that time, they had only been 12 years old. Now they were 22 and they each had different occupations after they graduated college. Dipper was now working on his own television show about ghost hunting show called _Dipper's Guide to Ghost Hunting_ while Mabel was on a contract deal with a big fashion industry on making cute and fashionably sweaters for people after getting a college degree in design making. She loved making sweaters and wore different ones all the time! She couldn't wait to share her amazing talent with the rest of the world and get to see them in her sweaters! It was going to be amazing!

Great things were happening to the rest of the characters too. Stan and Ford were still on their boat adventure, exploring creatures on the sea and having a blast. Soos was running the Mystery Shack with his newly wedded wife, Melody and was soon expecting a baby with her. Fiddleford McGucket was making well-made inventions for the gov. Pacifica was offered a job to be a model. Gideon was still trying hard to be a good person and Candy and Grenda constantly visited each other, talking about their excited lives. Grenda excitedly raved about her boyfriend's Marius proposal to her while Candy talked about her latest book.

Things were going well with the rest of the townsfolk too.

Yup. Since the defeat of the evil triangle demon, Bill Cipher 10 years ago, everything was going perfect, just perfect in Gravity Falls.

Until one day….

Out on the sea, the Stan twins were stargazing, looking up at the different constellations at the sky with Ford recording them in his notebook.

"Ah, nothing like ending a day at the sea than by gazing up at the stars, eh, Poindexter?" Stan laughed, playfully nudging his brother in the arm, while taking a sip of his Pitt Cola.

Ford chuckled. "Yes, Stanley. This is very relaxing. Reminds me of when we stargazed as kids back when we went camping at Glass Shard Beach 40 years ago."

Ford gazed up at the constellations and continued recording them in his notebook while Stan smiled and happily glanced at the star-painted sky.

Suddenly without any warning at all, Stan gasped, grabbed his head and fell on the sand, his back turned to Ford. "Ford! Ford! Help me!"

Ford turned to Stanley, his eyes widened in horror. He dropped his notebook and rushed towards his brother in alarm. "Stanley!" He cried. "Stanley! Are you alright?! What's going on?! Are you hurt?!"

"I-I-My head!" Stan bellowed.

"What about it?!"

"IT- IT-" Suddenly Stan paused and stood still, his back still turned to Ford.

Ford looked at his brother in concern. "Stanley?"

Stan didn't answer.

"Stanley! Answer me!" Ford pleaded. He placed a six-fingered hand on his brother's shoulder sympathetically. "What's wrong with your head?"

When Stan turned to face him, Ford gasped. His brother's eyes were not his eyes. They were yellow. Ford had only seen those eyes on one being.

"No…." Ford started to panic. "No! It can not be!..."

"HEY SIXER!" The possessed Stan laughed. He gave Ford a hard push. "I'M BACK!"

Ford stared in horror. He didn't know how it was possible, but he saw it with his own eyes in front of his possessed brother. It was Bill Cipher in his brother's body and he was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a grown-up Mabel Pines was at her house, designing a new collection of sweaters.

"Phew!" Mabel exclaimed, wiping off sweat that had built up on her forehead after completing her 10th sweater in her new sweater fashion line called, _Sparkly Sweaters._ It was an entire sweater collection with a sparkly theme on them. "Making all these sweaters are such hard work, but if it's for making people look nicer, I am up to the challenge!"

Suddenly, the door knocked.

"Oh!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly, pausing in her knitting. "Coming!"

She rushed towards the door. When she opened it, she found a letter on the porch.

"Oh a letter!" She opened it up and when she skimmed it and saw who it was from, she squealed loudly as if she got a new pet kitten.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S GRUNKLE FORD! HE WANTS ME AND DIPPER TO COME BACK TO GRAVITY FALLS RIGHT AWAY! THAT MEANS HE AND STAN ARE BACK AND OUR GOING TO TELL US ABOUT THEIR TRIP AND MAYBE GIVE US GIFTS!"

Mabel and her brother hadn't seen their Grunkles in 10 years. Now they were finally going to see them again. Mabel could hardly wait to see them and hear about their travels. And maybe even get a cute gift from them.

She was also happy to see her brother again. She hadn't seen him since he left to make his ghost hunting t.v. show. She had missed him so much and had always been texting him. Sure she got messages from him but she wasn't actually seeing him like before. Now she finally was!

And maybe she'd get to finally see her old friends, Candy and Grenda in person after years of just constantly texting them too.

Reuniting with her Grunkles, friends and brother? Why, it was going to be awesome!

"I have to text Dipper and tell him to back his stuff right away!" Mabel exclaimed with joy.

She instantly went into the message chat with her brother and sent him a text.

Dipper had just finished filming the latest episode his t.v. show for the day.

"Don't worry, Eleanor," Dipper informed his fellow actress. "No ghost will bother you anymore. Now that I've successfully captured him!"

"Oh Dipper, you're so brave!" Eleanor swooned, giving him a hug. "I'm glad I've found you to get rid of my ghosts!"

"And….. CUT!" The director yelled.

The producer and the people in the public all clapped.

"Well done, Dipper!" The producer gave him a thumbs-up while Dipper and Eleanor took a little breather after the filming. "Great acting! If you keep this up, you're show is going to be very successful! I see big things in you, kid!"

"Awww, thanks, man," Dipper said, blushing a bit at the complement. "I love doing mystery related stuff and I'm really good at it! I've had tons of experience before, so it's no biggie!"

"Well that practice sure done you well!" The producer then glanced down at his watch. "Well, that's wrap. We won't start filming the next episode till next month, so you got yourself a little break!" The director looked up at Dipper and smiled. "Use this time to take a nice break! You deserve it!"

"Cool! Thanks!" Dipper grinned, happy that he would get a much bigger breather after a long month of filming 3 episodes.

Dipper walked out of the set and went to pick up his things in the backstage area. Suddenly as he was grabbing his stuff, he heard his phone chime in his backpack. He took it out and saw it was from his sister. He smiled. Getting a message from his sister always made him smile after a hard day's work. It was always great to hear from her, especially now that they're far apart from each other.

He opened up her message:

 ***Mabel***

Mabel: Hey bro-bro! Guess what?! Grunkle Ford sent a letter and said that we need to come back to Gravity Falls! :D *12:35 pm*

Dipper: WHAT?! No way! Are you serious?! O.O *12:37 pm*

Mabel: YES! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM AND STAN AND MY FRIENDS AND YOU AFTER AWHILE! :D *12:40 pm*

Dipper: I know! I can't wait to see them and you either! And this is perfect timing, Mabel! I won't be filming new episodes till next month so I have plenty of time! Of course I'll come to Gravity Falls with you to see them! :):):) *12:42 pm*

Mabel: Great! And I'll take a short time to take a break from sweater designing! :D This is going to be a blast! I can't wait! I'll go pack up my stuff! You do the same! Meet me at the bus station ASAP ;) *12:47 pm*

Dipper: Got it! See ya soon, Mabes. Can't wait to see you again! :) *12:50 pm*

Mabel: Me too! Bye, Dip-Dop! :D *12:51 pm*

Dipper: Bye, Mabes *12:52 pm*

And so, at their houses, Dipper and Mabel began packing up their stuff in their old luggage excited to visit Gravity Falls, see their Grunkles and friends and see each other again.


End file.
